Avengers: Gods Among Us
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Nick Fury must call upon the Avengers when Loki appears once again only this time to control the realms and destroy anyone in his path. However, a strange girl called Annie tells Fury of a man who calls himself Spiderman who can help defeat Loki. Only problem is Spiderman doesn't want to be found. With Annie as a guide, can the Avengers find Spiderman? (Contains OC/Spiderman)
1. Fury's New Mission

_Chapter 1 _

_Fury's New Mission_

The Avengers haven't been summoned in almost a year since the New York attack. Nick Fury wondered when the time would come when he would have to make a few calls. Above a few cloudy skies grew darker but the summer season brought severe storms almost daily. He didn't mind the rain much but his eyes overlooked the city as rain pounded hard on the streets. He wanted nothing more than a new mission to keep his mind off personal problems.

"Sir?" Fury turned and stared at a young agent who entered his office and tossed a file onto his desk. "Something strange occurred this morning near Queens."

"Details," Fury replied and opened his file to see photographs of a turned over truck that slammed into a small boutique.

"A truck carrying valuable medicines was stolen from a popular company and police chased it for almost three miles until a man wearing red and blue took out all the gunman aboard it."

"Well looks like Captain America's break was cut short," Fury replied and tossed the file back on his desk.

"Actually, sir, it wasn't him… this man was masked. The only problem was he didn't cause the truck to overturn and crash. The road was covered in ice. Officials say the ice hasn't been picked off the street yet and salt isn't melting it," the agent replied. Fury looked back at the window and checked his watch. He had time.

"What do we have?" Fury shouted at his crew as they took over the truck scene, police blocking the block to keep the press from picking up information.

"The ice is just starting to melt from the humidity! We also found this strange piece of what looks like string all over the truck and a building a few blocks down. Whoever this guy is travels by it!" A investigator replied and handed Fury a jar with a piece of the string. He looked at the jar and then grabbed a piece of it from the truck and rubbed it between his gloved fingers. It was sticky.

"I think we're dealing with two people here. I want results from the ice and string samples," Fury commanded the man and handed him the jar. A couple blocks back a large explosion caused his attention to spin and he pulled out his gun.

"GET DOWN!" A strange figure flew past him into an Inland Bank building, the alarms ringing from the broken windows. He pointed his gun and to his amazement saw the figure stand up and walk perfectly fine even though he or she flew at top speed into a bank five or six blocks away.

"Did you really expect me to give up like that?" The figure spoke.

"HANDS UP!" Fury shouted and the figure looked at him, his black hair sticking to his face but his eyes a piercing red. The man made a fist and slammed it into the ground, the street cracking and splitting causing Fury to lose his balance and land flat on his back.

"Weak human. Pointing those rubbish weapons at me when one bullet will crush beneath my skin," The man replied and threw a car into a nearby building. Fury was expecting Stark to show up by now but since press couldn't reach this area it would most likely never reach the news that some alien was invading New York City. The man reached Fury's side. Fury saw that he carried a black spear with a gold symbol on the blade. He was dressed in all black and a black and gold cape blew behind him. The man lifted the spear over Fury's body before something hit the man back into the bank. Fury looked to his left and saw a shield like Rogers' except it was silver with a light blue trim circling it. It flew back into someone's hand and a silver glove entered his vision and he grabbed it and heaved himself up. He turned and saw a slim person with the shield in the left hand. It was dressed in a pretty silver long sleeve body suit like top with a light blue chest plate that hugged the suit and traveled up to the top part of the chest and crossed over the body in a spiky design. The pants were silver with the same color leg plates and light blue boots that traveled all the way up to the knees. The face was masked by a light blue cover that protected the eyes and nose but left the lips open. Light blue lips and matching piercing eyes. The mask covered the entire back of the head and finished off with a slightly spike top to make the entire outfit a frozen type look.

"Be careful, this man is extremely dangerous," The person replied and ran at top speed to the bank. Fury made a mental note that the voice belonged to a female. His troop stared at him and then watched the girl grabbed the man in black and throw him to the ground, her shield slamming into his face. The man's ear piercing scream made Fury's skin tingle and before he knew it the girl was thrown back and an icy spike flew out from the street and missed the man by inches.

"Who should we shoot, sir?"

"I… I don't think bullets will take either of them down…" Fury responded and he watched the man grab his spear and sunk the blade into the girl's arm. Fury fired two shots at the man and his attention turned to Fury which led the girl to kick the man into the building across the street. She pulled out the spear and tossed it aside, blue blood seeping through her shirt. The man's face was bloody and he fell to his knees.

"I will not fail, the realms will be controlled by my King and you shall perish before the end draws near," the man replied and his spear flew into his hand and he vanished into thin air before the girl's shield could hit him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Fury screamed at his men and rushed over to the girl and knee down beside her. "Who are you?" He asked her. He looked at her wound and saw her blood seeping through quickly.

"It's just a scratch," She replied and Fury watched as the wound quickly healed itself leaving only bright red skin. "I'm not like him if that's what you're asking. I'm human, just like you," She replied. "You're Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We are not enemies." Nick Fury stared at her and nodded his head in trust. The girl unlocked her mask and pulled it off, a long braid of brown and blue hair fell out. "My name is Annie Hill, Charles Xavier said you would know who I am."

Fury looked at her. He knew exactly who she was.

"Did you stop that truck?" Fury asked her.

"Yeah… but I didn't take down the gunmen. I have an idea who did though sad to say I lost him since spear man tried entering your little headquarters," Annie replied.

"Who was that man?"

"A solider of Loki's. I've been in contact with Jane Foster for a while ever since Thor made another appearance in England. She said Loki was dead but he's the master of tricks, he could just fake his death," Annie cooed.

"What is Loki's plan?" Fury asked her.

"Not sure… he wants to control the realms though and I won't be surprised it Thor has no idea of his brother's survival of the Dark Elf attack. I, however, am not worried about Loki. I'm more concerned with finding someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who calls himself Spiderman," Annie replied with a smile.


	2. Black Widow

_Chapter 2_

_Black Widow_

"You're seriously going to take this girl's word about Loki's return?" Natasha shouted at Fury. Fury sat behind his desk with his hands folded while he stared at a stern Natasha and an extremely calm Annie.

"I'm twenty years old thank you very much so don't treat me like a child," Annie replied and Natasha glared at her.

"I honestly don't care how old you are just where in the hell are you getting this information?" Natasha snapped.

"I already told Fury. I've been in contact with Jane Foster, Thor's-"

"Yeah, yeah, Thor's Earth girlfriend but who cares? Who the hell is this Spiderman guy?"

"I only know a little bit about him. He's young but he travels by web or that strange string you picked up on the truck. He's fast and his real identity is unknown," Annie replied and kicked her boots up onto Nick's desk while she sipped on Dr. Pepper.

"He doesn't seem like some big shot. Big deal that he acts like a spider," Natasha said and sat down next to Annie.

"It would seem so but he has information about OsCorp most likely. Whenever I spot him he's always near the corporate building. OsCorp would be the perfect place to create a device that could stop Loki."

"Fine then let's go talk to the one in charge-"

"Can't, I've been told that the one who owns the company is on sick leave and has been for quite some time," Fury responded and Natasha huffed.

"Then what are we going to do? I'm not going to search the city looking for this idiot? I have other missions to complete."

"I want to assemble the Avengers and make this catching of Spiderman a priority. If he has information on Loki's defeat then I want it," Fury replied and Natasha's jaw drop.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious. Last time we faced Loki we were close to defeat. This time I want to keep New York safe."

"So we have to drop everything just to find this loser? Why can't Annie do it? She can seduce him or something. Tell them Annie," Natasha snapped and Annie glared at her.

"One, I don't seduce guys unless I like them and since I never saw what this guy looks like behind his mask I don't like him. Two, I can't just fly around the city, my ice tracks are going to fall onto the city at some point and three he's fast and oh yeah I CAN'T FLY," Annie hissed.

"I say we have Stark take him out."

"Can't, he can use his web powers to trap him. We need a team," Fury replied.

"So then get Thor, Stark and Annie to track him down, I'll research this OsCorp place and sneak in after closing hours. Let me take Hawkeye," Natasha replied.

"Thor won't be here for a while, he's fixing up the damage that the Dark Elves caused in Asgard. Annie and Stark can't catch him without you. You have the combat skills I need to catch him. No more ifs and buts you're on this case and I'm sending word to the others. Now get out and watch OsCorp for any signs of this guy," Fury shouted and picked up his phone to call Stark.

* * *

"I swear this is a waste of time," Natasha replied and Annie rolled her eyes at her. They were both dressed in their regular combat outfits except Natasha carried special S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment that allowed her to swing from building to building. They've been watching the building for hours and Natasha finally got a call from Stark saying he would bring food and fun after he was finished with Fury and Rogers.

"So… Fury told me you cut your hand and ended up as some frozen girl," Natasha said to Annie.

"Yep, it's a problem though when you want to hold hands with someone. Most of the time everything I touch freezes up," Annie replied sadly.

"Ah don't worry about it, you're not the only single one here."

"Work causes problems?"

"If you ever join, you'll never get time for fun. Ask Rogers when you meet him, he'll tell you the same thing."

"Who is Rogers?"

Natasha smiled. "You'll see," she replied. Annie gave her a confused look before seeing a blur of red and blue and she got up.

"Let's go," Annie said and made a path of ice to the building closest to OsCorp. Natasha followed and then swung over to a building around the other side of OsCorp. Annie paused and held her shield out in front of her while her eyes scanned the skies and buildings around her. She saw him swing onto the building nearby and followed him until she slammed into a brick wall.

"Why are you following me?!" Spiderman shouted.

"Annie!" Natasha shouted from across the way. Spiderman turned and Annie held onto his arm.

"Don't leave! We need you!" Annie cried out.

"What? Why would you need me?"

"You have information about Loki! Spill Spider boy!" Natasha said and held a gun up to the back of his head.

"Whoa take it easy! I'm just watching OsCorp! I don't even know who this Loki is! Who are you people?" Spiderman said and threw his hands up. Annie and Natasha exchanged glances and Natasha pressed the gun harder against his skull.

"Don't lie. We want to know about OsCorp and Loki, so spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Listen my best friend works there and I was just checking up on him. I've never been in there once!"

"LIAR!" Annie hissed and Spiderman shoved her against the wall.

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie if a gun is pressed up against my head?!"

"Alright, you're coming with us. I'm sure Fury can make you talk," Natasha replied but Spiderman was quick and shot a web at Natasha that pinned her to the ground and her gun over the edge of the building. He hurried off and Annie grabbed her shield from the ground.

"GO GET HIM! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Natasha screamed and Annie followed Spiderman. She looked up and saw a bright light coming towards her. It must've been this Stark guy.

"_Are you chasing after Spiderman?" _Stark cooed into her microphone that she placed inside her ear.

"You could say that, he pinned Natasha down and left in a hurry, He knows something," Annie replied and turned the corner where she collided with Spiderman.

"Look, I have no idea who you people are or what you want from me but leave me alone, alright? I don't know anything about this Loki guy and what OsCorp has to do with this. Just get off my back!"

"We're on your side! Earth is in danger!" Annie cried.

"I have nothing to do with this! Leave me alone!" He shot a web at Stark who flew past Annie and fell hard onto the ground below them. Spiderman stared at her. "You stopped that truck this morning…"

"I did."

"Are you in league with that guy who tried to take out S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters this morning?"

"Not even, he's on Loki's side," Annie replied.

"Sorry, I'm not involved in this. Tell your buddies to get off my back," Spiderman replied and before Annie could reply he took off. She made an icy slide and landed near Stark who finally picked himself up but caused a huge pothole in the street. "So you're Iron Man huh? No offense but you're pretty clumsy,"

"I've had better days," Stark said coolly and Natasha ran towards them with her hair stuck up in places.

"Dammit! We almost had him," Natasha sighed.

"His best friend works there, he also sounds like a collage kid. We should get a list of student employees at OsCorp and question them," Annie replied. "This guy doesn't want to be found but he knows something…" Annie pondered silently about Spiderman.


	3. Harry Osborn

_Chapter 3_

_Harry Osborn_

"We're here to see a Mr. Harry Osborn," Natasha replied to a nurse dressed in blue scrubs. The nurse looked at her clipboard and looked at Natasha and Annie.

"What does S.H.E.I.L.D. have to do with Mr. Osborn?" The nurse asked as she looked at Natasha.

"Information that may lead us to finding a break in our case. OsCorp is involved in this case and we have questions that only he may be able to answer," Annie replied.

"Mr. Osborn hasn't returned to work for over a year. His father's death took a huge toll on him," The nurse replied stiffly. "He's not well enough to have visitors at the moment."

"It'll only take a few minutes. Nick Fury is desperate to finishing this case," Annie said and the nurse sighed.

"I'll give you five minutes and nothing more, follow me." The nurse brought them to a large suite with walls stained with a tint of green and blue. "Mr. Osborn? These agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. need your help on a case," The nurse cooed and quickly walked out leaving Annie and Natasha with Harry. He was hidden behind a white curtain.

"You can pull back the curtain, I look at least a little decent today," Harry croaked and Natasha pulled back the curtain to reveal a sick Harry Osborn dressed in a white t shirt and sweatpants. His hair was messy and his skin was a tinge of green and sickly. "It changes every day."

"We… have some questions about OsCorp if you would like to help us out," Natasha said and took a seat next to his bed, Annie grabbing the chair next to her. "Did OsCorp have an internship?"

"Of course! My father wanted college and even high school students to receive the best experience for their future career choices," Harry replied and he coughed loudly.

"Does OsCorp still experiment on animals, especially genetically created spiders?" Annie asked. He looked over at her and squinted.

"Somewhat. Their venom may be able to cure most diseases but we're not sure yet," Harry replied and stared at Annie while giving her a small smile. "Of course if the spider tests are what you guys are looking for I can pull a few strings and send some results in."

"We're not investigating on your business in general, Mr. Osborn-"

"Harry, call me Harry."

"Sorry, Harry. We're trying to look for someone who may or may not be a part of your business," Natasha finished.

"Who?" Harry sat up a little.

"Spiderman." Annie replied and Natasha shot an angry look at her. What was she doing giving away information like that?

"Spiderman? I only know very little about him. We have reason to believe that he gained his powers through one of our spiders. Other than that, I have no reason for him to be a part of my business," Harry eyed Natasha.

"Have you ever met him?" Annie asked.

"Once… I asked for a blood sample from him and… he… attacked me," Harry replied and his body tensed. Natasha glared at him, he wasn't telling the truth.

"Have you ever seen his face?"

"No… but I suggest looking into the investigation of Gwen Stacy's death. Such a shame that we lost such an amazing girl," Harry replied and laid back onto his pillow while he smiled at Annie. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Most agents that I see on TV aren't as beautiful as you, you should be careful that someone doesn't try to kidnap you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Annie replied and the nurse returned.

"Anything else, agents?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually, we have reason to believe that your business is involved in research for alien activity," Natasha said and Harry looked at her confused.

"I don't understand… I have no information about this. My business is more medical not galactic," Harry replied.

"Alright it's time to leave," The nurse said harshly and Harry raised his hand to her and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down before handing the paper to Annie.

"For you. If you need me for anything else, I'll be here. I hope you find Spiderman so we can research his blood if you would like to hand us a sample of it," Harry smiled and Annie and Natasha turned and left him behind.

"He's hiding something," Natasha said just as they walked out of the hospital. Annie opened the piece of paper and saw that he gave her his number. Typical guy. She stuffed the paper into her boot and followed Natasha into a black SUV.

"Spiderman didn't attack him. We need to look into this girl's case though. I remember hearing about her death and how OsCorp took a huge blow after," Annie said and Natasha turned the corner.

"You think Spiderman and this chick have something in common?" Natasha asked.

"Who knows? Harry could be leading us into a trap or a dead end."

"He wouldn't, not if he knows how dangerous we are. Anyway, we only have Stark and Rogers at the moment. Thor is cleaning up Asgard and Banner is researching in Romania and won't be able to leave until Thursday."

"Dammit really? What about Hawkeye?" Annie asked and Natasha shook her head.

"He's stuck with some research that Fury wants finished," Natasha replied and pulled into headquarters.

* * *

"Gwen Stacy, a student at Empire State University. She fell from the clock tower a year ago. No one really knows what happened but her family say she was dedicated to her work at OsCorp. Anyone thinking she was pushed?" Hawkeye asked as he gave Annie and Natasha copies of Gwen's file.

"She must've been, no one can just jump off from the clock tower. What's Spiderman's involvement?" Natasha asked.

"He was there the night she died. They found traces of his web on her clothes, he tried to save her but before he could her neck snapped," Hawkeye replied.

"Was she close to anyone?" Annie asked.

"A few friends and her family but Fury had me dig deeper and she was supposed to leave for England that night but she followed Spiderman to the electric plant instead."

"So she did know Spiderman… Harry led us to the right person," Natasha said.

"That's not it. Someone tried covering this up but a few of her old high school friends wrote their own obituaries on the internet and she had a boyfriend," Hawkeye said and smiled. Annie read through the file and pulled up a picture of Gwen and her boyfriend.

"His name?" Annie asked.

"Peter Parker. He takes pictures of Spiderman and sells them to a newspaper company. His father… used to work for OsCorp. His partner was Norman Osborn."

"You're kidding! Alright we need to talk to this guy. Hawkeye you can come with, send this to Fury and say we'll be back after lunch," Natasha replied and Hawkeye winked.

* * *

"May Parker?" Natasha asked as she knocked on the door. A short plump woman answered the door and looked surprised when she saw Natasha's badge.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? What would you guys want from me? Oh come in I just made some tea and fresh bread," May Parker said and let them in. "I'm sorry about the mess! My nephew had a huge paper for his class and we've been up all night cleaning it up." She led them into the small kitchen and the agents took a seat around the table while Aunt May took our four cups and plates.

"We're here to talk to your son about Gwen Stacy," Hawkeye said and Aunt May froze.

"What? Why?"

"We're looking for Spiderman. He's involved in our case and Gwen seemed to have shared a relationship with him. We just have a few questions, that's all," Natasha replied with a smile.

"He's just went to the store to pick up some things. I never knew Gwen was friends with Spiderman," Aunt May replied and handed them each a cup of tea.

"Spiderman was bitten by a spider at OsCorp and he could've met her there," Annie said and Aunt May smiled.

"Gwen was always the first one to help someone who needed it."

"Your nephew also takes pictures of him. Does he ever talk to you about Spiderman?"

"No not at all. After Gwen's death, Peter was crushed and refused to even go out unless to visit Gwen's grave. We needed the money after my husband died and he started bringing back checks saying his photos of Spiderman are a big hit to the press and worth a lot."

"Have you ever seen Spiderman?"

"No in person but he's on the TV almost daily. He helped stop that truck yesterday."

The front door opened and closed and Aunt May stood up.

"Aunt May? Are your friends over for cards again…" Peter walked in and stared at the agent.

"Hello Mr. Parker," Hawkeye replied and stood up to shake his hand. "We're from S.H.I.E.L.D. and we recently discovered Spiderman is involved in our case."

"What does this have to do with me?" Peter asked and placed the shopping bags on the counter.

"Gwen Stacy knew him and she was your girlfriend and you had some pretty amazing photos to give to the press we were wondering if you know Spiderman personally," Annie explained. Peter bit his lip and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah I know him; he told me you guys are looking for him. He went into hiding and no I don't have any information about his whereabouts. Why are you guys looking for him?"

"He knows information that will help us stop someone from destroying humanity," Hawkeye replied. Peter ran a hand over his hair and sighed.

"He didn't tell me anything… I know he's pretty shaken up about Gwen's death. He blames himself for causing it," Peter replied.

"We understand. Well… if he ever gets into contact with you again let us know. We're his friends not his enemies," Hawkeye replied and all three of them stood and thanked Aunt May for the tea. Peter watched them leave his house but Annie's piercing blue eyes kept him from leaving the city.

* * *

Annie sat on the roof of her apartment building looking up at the stars and looking over notes Hawkeye gave her before she left for the night. She tossed her long hair behind her and drew a spider on her hand.

"You won't give up, will you?" Spiderman said and she turned to see him approach her and sit beside her.

"You're a hard man to catch. We know you had a relationship with Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker," Annie replied.

"So? One is dead and the other warned me about you."

"You don't have to hide from us. We're just trying to stop Loki." Spiderman swung his legs over the roof's edge and laid back.

"I don't know who this guy even is."

"Why is OsCorp researching alien activity?"

"It's pretty hush hush but it's a very small research team, hardly anyone knows about it."

"Jane Foster found out they were hacking into her computer for research notes," Annie replied and he looked at her.

"Jane Foster?"

"She's a scientist that researches galactic activity especially Thor."

"Ah, I saw him last year, nice guy."

"Well his brother, Loki, is trying to take over again."

"How can one guy rule all these realms?"

"Dark Elves tried to a few months back when all the realms aligned."

"Really? Seems pretty greedy."

"Loki has enough power to overrule us. He's a trickster and even tricked his brother by pretending to die in his arms."

"So why should I help you?"

"Because your top priority is to help those you love like Gwen," Annie replied and Spiderman sighed.

"I came here to tell you that I am sticking to my word. I don't want to get involved, Annie," Spiderman said. "Peter told me that Black Widow, Hawkeye and a new girl that he said had piercing blue eyes. It took a while but I found out your name is Annie,"

"So you know my name. Tell me yours," Annie replied.

"No way. Like I said I'm not getting involved in this but Peter is the only one who knows about Gwen and I."

"No, Harry Osborn does as well."

"Ah, Peter's best friend. Harry's rich enough to have undercover bodyguards to stalk Peter. Harry's after my blood so he can be cured from this disease that's incurable."

"Why won't you give him your blood to save his life?"

"It's none of your business!" Spiderman snapped. "Look, I like you but I have too much to deal with right now."

"I will find out who you really are," Annie replied and she thought Spiderman was smiling beneath his mask. "If you're hiding because of Gwen I understand. We both loss someone we truly love. The best thing to do is let go of the past and keep moving forward." Spiderman stood up.

"She isn't something I can move on from, just like you can't move on from yours." Spiderman replied and took off leaving Annie smiling and doodling on Hawkeye's notes. She pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from her boot and put Harry's number into her phone.

"**You didn't tell us Peter Parker was your best friend." **She sent the message and waited for his answer. Twenty minutes passed before her phone rung.

"**You never asked. So you went along with Gwen's file and saw Spiderman was involved yet here he is still talking to his gf's murderer. We're not friends anymore." **Harry wrote back and Annie wrote: _Peter and Harry were once best friends_ on the notes page. Her phone buzzed again.

"**Gwen worked on the same floor as the spider experiments." **Annie wrote that on the paper and wondered. Whoever this Spiderman was, Gwen helped him turn into what he was. She shut her phone off and wondered back to her apartment where a large vase of roses was waiting at her door. She picked it up and walked into her place where she placed the vase on a table and pulled out a note.

_Good luck catching the bad guy._ So Spiderman knew where she lived too? Two can play at that game.


	4. Silhouettes

_Chapter 4_

_Silhouettes  
_

Thor finally arrived midafternoon on Thursday, two days after the meeting with Harry Osborn. Annie had not once spoke about her meeting with Spiderman on her apartment rooftop with the others or the fact that he started visiting her almost daily after sundown. Their meetings were short but informative. If Spiderman spilled a secret, she would have to do the same. They played the question game back and forth until the police sirens beckoned Spiderman to leave her and save New York City.

"Loki hasn't been seen since the fall of the Dark Elves. My brother is dead and it's time to accept this," Thor said as they sat in a large meeting room. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and tossed Thor the latest newspaper.

"Read it and weep, handsome," Hawkeye replied and Thor looked at the front page where Loki's right hand man was on the cover. The title: **A New Threat?** Was written in big bold letters. Thor tossed the paper aside in disgust and looked out the window. "Thought so," Hawkeye said and went back to cleaning his arrows.

"Do you know him?" Annie asked Thor.

"Not at all. He isn't from Asgard," Thor replied. Annie swore under her breath and Fury slammed his fist on the table.

"He shouldn't be a problem to take down," Rogers said and Stark raised his wine glass to him.

"If your brother only sent that one guy to warn us, he isn't much of a threat," Natasha spoke up.

"Loki is a mastermind of laying low and waiting to attack. We shouldn't underestimate him," Thor replied.

"Last time he almost wiped out the city!"

"What I want to know is how this Spiderman is involved in my brother's plan."

"Yeah, Annie, tell us," Stark shouted.

"Jane told me OsCorp hacked into her computer and took research notes that were about you and the realms, Thor. Before I ran into Fury, I saw your brother's buddy at OsCorp and I think he made a deal with the company. Spiderman knows almost everything there is to know about OsCorp and he has the best hacking skills I know. He had friends that used to work at OsCorp and the head of the company said Spiderman was most likely bit by one of the spiders they created thus giving him the ability to become Spiderman," Annie replied.

"Jane is involved in this now?" Thor asked.

"We're friends. She's just trying to help us catch your brother," Annie said.

"No, I don't want her involved in this. I need to talk to her." Thor got up and Hawkeye blocked his path.

"Without Jane, we won't be able to find Loki," Hawkeye told him. Thor shoved him aside and walked out.

"Dammit! Annie, you better seduce this Spider guy into helping us. I don't care if you have to sleep with him. He's a teenage guy, go get sexy clothes and bribe him. I don't know, just do something!" Stark said and slammed his glass onto the table. Annie glared at him and Hawkeye choked up a laugh.

"Real sweet, Stark," Natasha laughed.

"Bribe him," Fury said and they looked over at him. "Tell him if he gives us information, I'll let him join the team, The Avengers,"

"You're serious?" Natasha asked.

"Why not? I let Annie join, why not this Spiderman?"

"I don't have a problem. If he can get through the city fast enough and take down the bad guys we should let him join," Rogers replied.

"He's too young! He's what nineteen?! All of us are over twenty five! Annie I don't have a problem with but I don't want this Spiderman guy joining," Natasha hissed.

"I'm voting yes to Spiderman. His suit is extremely sexy," Stark shouted and Hawkeye burst out laughing.

"You're so immature, Tony," Natasha sighed.

"Look it wouldn't matter until Annie seduces him over. I'll support you two if you start dating," Stark winked at Annie and she gave him a small smile. She was too broken to fall in love again.

* * *

Spiderman appeared as she took out her burrito from Chipotle and sat down near the edge of the roof. She tossed him the bag and he pulled out another burrito.

"I know what you're trying to pull. I'm not falling for it," Spiderman replied and Annie smiled.

"Who said you had to pull your mask off all the way?" She replied before taking a bite out of her burrito.

"Fair enough," He replied and pulled his mask up and over his mouth before taking a bite. "Never had this place before, it's amazing!" Annie gave him a can of coke and leaned back against the brick wall.

"Thor is pulling Jane out and moving her to Asgard until we deal with this situation," Annie replied.

"Typical Thor. I understand why he would though. He loves her enough to not lose her," Spiderman replied. "I would do the same." Annie's iPod switched to _Silhouettes_ by Of Monsters and Men. Her foot tapped to the beat and she finished her dinner before tossing her napkin to the side.

"When I was seventeen, I was in love with a boy named Peter. For a while he was okay with me wearing gloves constantly because I couldn't control my power like I can now. One day… he persuaded me to take off my glove and when I touched him I cried. I always doubt myself in order to protect the ones I love. Anyway I lived in Chicago at the time and I had an admirer named Cass who had parents that bought him everything. He was jealous of Peter and the first day back from summer break, Cass showed up and… he killed Peter. It was so fast and the next day he shows up at my house with flowers saying how much he loves me," Annie explained.

"What'd you do?" Spiderman asked.

"He went through two buildings. He's still sitting in a hospital bed to this day in a coma." Spiderman laughed and Annie gave him a small smile.

"Remind me to never cross you. I'm sorry about Peter though, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

"Yours was Gwen Stacy," Annie replied and Spiderman drew in a breath.

"Her death was my fault. I was so caught up with stopping the Green Goblin that he used her against me and she fell."

"Looks like both of us have blood on our hands that shouldn't be there," Annie replied and Spiderman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to go out on a date. How about I hook you up with Peter Parker?" Spiderman joked.

"No thanks. I think you should go out on a date though."

"How weird would it be if I take a girl to the movies looking like this?" Spiderman laughed and Annie chuckled. "Seriously though, I'll call up Peter. He told me he thought you were really pretty."

"I'm not Gwen Stacy though."

"We're not the only ones who should move on from the past. I'm just trying to help my buddies out."

* * *

Natasha and Stark sat in Annie's apartment the next day reading up on OsCorp while Stark made phone calls about his business and complained about the horrible Chinese takeout for lunch.

"You have one of the best paying jobs in the world and you order crappy takeout," Stark groaned as he tossed his chopsticks into his empty bowl.

"I haven't got my paycheck yet, when I do I'll take you to the best steakhouse in town," Annie joked and he smiled at her.

"Better." He winked at her and gathered up his notes.

"Any news about Spiderman?" Natasha asked Annie and Annie bit her lip.

"Not really. He's doing a good job at playing hide and seek," Annie replied and Stark raised his eyebrow.

"Liar, he's been talking to you." Stark said and Natasha's eyes went wide.

"Alright so what if I am? He still won't join," Annie snapped.

"Have you seduced him yet?" Stark grinned and Natasha punched his arm.

"He's not the type to fall for that. He likes food though and learning about people. If you tell him a secret, he'll tell you a secret."

"Any flirting?" Natasha asked and Annie smiled.

"He wants me to hook up with Peter Parker," Annie replied and Stark rolled his eyes.

"I hate college relationships and teenage love triangles. God, it's like watching that stupid vampire movie. Watch you'll sleep with spider face and next thing you know you're giving birth to thousands of spiders," Stark replied and Natasha and Annie made gagging noises and burst out laughing. "Frozen spider babies."

"Alright stop it, Tony! We have deadlines," Natasha giggled and the group went back to work while complaining about Harry Osborn who was still talking to Annie. At half past seven someone knocked on Annie's door and the group turned and looked at Annie.

"Spiderman?" Stark asked and he pulled out a knife.

"No put that away," Natasha hissed and Annie glared at both of them before opening the door and Peter Parker stood there with pink roses in his hand.

"Am I disturbing you guys?" Peter asked. He adjusted his black button up shirt and Stark got up. "Oh hey Iron Man."

"Spiderman's best friend. Well Natasha and I should head out… we have a date with our TVs and the latest Ben and Jerry's ice cream box. Have fun, Annie," Stark replied and both him and Natasha left without another word leaving Annie and Peter alone. Annie grabbed the roses and placed them in a small vase next to Spiderman's flowers.

"Still trying to get Spiderman to spill?" Peter asked as he sat down on the couch.

"More like stalk OsCorp now since Harry has a soft spot for me," Annie replied. She cleaned up Stark's notes and placed them inside a briefcase that she locked. "So… did Spiderman tell you I was desperate for a date?"

"More like push me out of the house and get off the market. I thought I could take you to dinner or something," Peter said and Annie smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a burger. Let me grab my purse," Annie replied and Peter grinned.

* * *

"I saw Tony Stark at the bar! He's supposed to be your older brother or something?" Peter laughed as Annie handed him a cookie crumble shake from a street vendor.

"He's trying to be but he isn't good at it. He rather I date Spiderman so I can have frozen spider babies," Annie replied and Peter choked on his shake.

"I'm sure Spiderman will give you attractive spider babies," Peter said while he laughed.

"Have you ever seen him without his mask on?" Annie asked. Peter nodded.

"He's pretty attractive I must say."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah… you might fall in love with him," Peter replied and tapped her arm with his elbow. Annie stopped and looked at him.

"How close are you two?"

"Pretty close. Why?"

"… Nothing," Annie replied and walked next to Peter in silence. He walked her back to her apartment and said goodnight before he left her with his number in her phone. She quickly went into her apartment and pulled out a notepad and made a chart. She wrote quickly as more realizations kept rushing from her brain and onto the paper. Once she finished she dropped her pen and her heartbeat increased. She just went on a date with the real Spiderman.

* * *

She called Stark and Natasha the next morning about the date and kept quiet at work as she listened to Fury talk about OsCorp. She knew Spiderman's biggest secret and what was worse was her torn emotions to him. Peter was an awkward kid but Spiderman was outgoing and flirty. How could two completely different people actually be the same person? She didn't tell anyone about her discovery yet but Natasha knew something was bothering Annie and during lunch break she followed Annie into the bathroom.

"What happened last night?" Natasha asked Annie.

"Nothing, it was just a stupid little date," Annie replied.

"No spill, you know something." Annie stopped and stared at Natasha.

"Don't tell anyone alright?"

"Promise."

"I think Peter Parker is Spiderman." Natasha's jaw drop. "I know… but it all makes sense…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm sure Spiderman will visit tonight, I'll just confront him then."

"He likes you," Stark said and walked into the bathroom. "My bad I was just passing by and I know women talk about their boy problems in the bathroom."

"GET OUT!" Natasha shouted.

"I do what I want," Stark snapped and he leaned against the sink. "So Spiderman is Peter Parker… I kinda figured when he showed up last night with flowers. He likes you though so take advantage of it." A girl walked into the bathroom and looked at Stark in disgust before she left. "WE'RE TALKING ABOUT LOVE TRIANGLES!"

"I think I like Spiderman…" Annie whispered and Stark turned around and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't know the best thing to do is kiss him and find out," Stark replied.

* * *

Annie waited on the rooftop with sushi and Japanese soda that she always wanted to try. She heard rustling and she turned to see him stuck on the wall holding a red rose and a cookie cake.

"I thought desert would be nice tonight. Peter told me you like cookies most," Spiderman replied and hopped down. She took the rose and placed it next to her before giving him a soda and sushi box. He looked at the soda and took a few minutes figuring out how to open it before he got the glass ball to fall inside the bottle. Annie watched him devour the sushi box and tried to get over the fact that she was crushing over Peter Parker. Once she finished her dinner she grabbed Spiderman's arm and noticed his web shooters.

"They're homemade," Spiderman replied.

"You're smart enough to make these advance web shooters. Is there anything you can't do?" Annie joked. She sighed when he didn't say anything. "Some things you keep secret like your true identity from even your closest friends. You're good at hiding your tracks and the Avengers want you to join the team."

"The Avengers want me to join the team?" Spiderman asked.

"Nick Fury himself wants you," Annie whispered and Spiderman fell back and cried out in excitement.

"An Avenger?! I… I don't know what to think!" Annie was silent and he looked at her. "What?"

"You're not a very good liar, Peter Parker." Spiderman got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not playing games anymore, Peter. You don't have to hide anymore-" He pulled up his mask and kissed her, her thoughts shattering. She kissed him back and her hand pulled off his mask completely and held onto it like it was her last lifeline. She pulled away and hugged Peter tightly.

"Help us, Peter. Help me," Annie whispered.

"I thought I just did," He replied with a smile and she looked up and smiled before kissed him again as _Silhouettes _played in the background.


	5. OsCorp

_Chapter 5_

_OsCorp_

"We at OsCorp are dedicated to the sciences and technology of the new world!" The guide finished leaving Tony and Natasha in a daze from the boring tour they were given. The girly guide giggled and took her small tour group through the double doors and once Peter spotted the door to the spider research lab he tugged on Annie's arm and led her through the door just as a scientist walked out. He looked at them and quickly went back to scanning his phone for a number. Peter went though his mind of the doors he went through to getting into the lab and once he reached the white door to the area it was locked. He peered through the window and saw the lab was empty.

"Dammit!" Peter hissed and the two of them hid from approaching guards down the hall.

"What now?" Annie asked him.

"Harry must've hid them after he discovered I was Spiderman. He knew I would go back and destroy the experiment to keep him from getting the venom," Peter hissed and they walked back out to the tour group.

"Nothing?" Natasha whispered. Annie shook her head and Tony made a sour look before looking through his tour guide book and raising his hand. The tour guide blushed and picked on him once she realized who he was.

"Yeah hi, where is the spider experiments located? We heard OsCorp was performing special spider experiments for their venom," Tony replied and Natasha slugged him in the back.

"Idiot," Natasha replied.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, that experiment isn't opened to the public. You would need special permission from the board of directors to access the spider lab," The guide replied sweetly.

"Damn, well I'm going to have to ask Henry Osborne himself for access," Stark replied and the guide nodded at him before continuing on with the tour. Peter grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her away from the tour group once he saw the familiar door to the spider experiments. Stark and Natasha turned and watch them vanish.

"You think they found it?" Natasha asked him.

"No, more like a janitor's closet to make out in. I hate teenagers," Stark replied and grabbed one of the coffee cups from the nearby table. Natasha grabbed it and put it back.

"We don't steal," She replied.

"It's not stealing. I was just going to borrow it and put it back later." He grabbed the cup back from her and took a sip from it.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Annie asked once Peter shoved her into a small lab room consisting of tall containers that were empty.

"They were in here! They must've moved the experiment somewhere else…" Peter replied. They heard footsteps and the two of them jumped into the nearby closet and watched two scientists walk in carrying a small box.

"This used to be the spider experiment room. We moved it after Mr. Osborne's death into the secured area in the basement. The experiment is as we speak extremely helpful on our part. The spiders are producing fantastic results," One of them explained.

"Do you think their bites could produce someone to be like… for say… Spiderman?" The other asked. The doctor laughed. "Spiderman is just some silly boy in a costume with the ability to produce a web spinning gadget." The other doctor looked offended as his buddy left the room. Once the door closed Annie stepped out of the closet and looked at Peter.

"If only they knew," Peter replied. Annie smiled and her earpiece made a beeping sound.

"Yeah?" Annie asked.

"Annie? Yeah… Stark got kicked out of the group for stealing a radioactive vile and we're outside," Natasha cooed.

"I DID NOT TRY TO STEAL IT! I WAS JUST LOOKING AT HOW IT WAS ABLE TO-"

"OH SHUT UP YOU WERE CAUGHT TRYING TO PUT IT INTO YOUR POCKET!" Natasha screamed back. "Anyway, did you find the spiders?"

"Nope. They're in the hidden basement level. It's top secret now. I'm wondering if they got word that maybe Spiderman was bite by one of these buggers," Annie replied. Peter started shifting through the cupboards and drawers. A pen on the lab desk fell onto the floor and under the lab table. He ignored Annie yapping away with Natasha about plots to sneak in and his skin prickled. His attention went to the pen on the ground and he picked it up before looking under the table. It was pitch black and Peter turned on his phone's flashlight and yelped. Annie turned and looked at Peter searching under the table.

"Hand me a box or something!" Peter shouted. Annie looked around and saw a plastic container and handed it to him. A few moments later he pulled back and grinned at her. Inside the box was a small spider with a blue body and long black legs.

"Is that?"

"Yep, one of the famous experiment spiders. He must've escape and hid before they took his brothers downstairs. I feel bad for the little fella," Peter replied and he stabbed a few tiny holes for the spider so it could breathe on the lid. "Now we just need to sneak out with this…" Annie grabbed the box and stuffed it into her purse.

"Idiot," Annie said and walked out. Peter noticed a closet and nudged Annie. She looked over and glared at him. "Oh come on..." Peter replied to her glare. "You had enough after yesterday, don't even start with me, Parker," Annie snapped. She clicked on her microphone.

"We got a spider. Be out in 10." Natasha didn't reply and Annie checked her signal. She walked out with Peter and saw everyone on the floor looking out the window.

"What's going on?" Peter asked one of the helpers.

"IRON MAN!" One of the scientists screamed. The window shattered behind Annie and she covered her head from the falling glass.

"ANNIE GET OUT OF THERE! LOKI'S HENCHMAN JUST ARRIVED!" Natasha screamed into her earpiece. Annie opened her eyes and tried walking. Her vison was blurry and the world twisted and turned. Peter grabbed Annie's arm and helped her into the elevator where he quickly threw on his mask and tossed his belongings into his backpack. The elevator chimed and Peter held onto Annie as he rushed her out the door and into the black car waiting for them.

"She has the spider! Take her back to Fury!" Peter yelled and slammed the door shut as the car sped away.

"Are you all right, Annie?" Someone asked. Annie opened her eyes and saw Henry Osborne was sitting in front of her.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Spiderman yelled at Natasha.

"I don't know, spider boy! HOW ABOUT MAYBE BECAUSE HE'S SPYING ON US!" Natasha screamed and blocked a fireball heading her way. Spiderman shot a web and spun himself into the air as he followed Iron Man to the solider dressed in black. Where was Captain America? Spiderman dodged a fireball and fired a web, the solider turning it into dust.

"You're useless here, kid," Stark replied. Spiderman shot an angry look at him and spun himself to the ground. The soldier was firing fireballs all over the place aiming for Stark.

"HEY NOW! Come on you're going to set the whole city on fire!" Spiderman shouted. The soldier stopped and looked at Spiderman.

"Are you the one they call Spiderman?" The solider asked.

"You are?" Spiderman asked him.

"Master wants Spiderman dead. Master says Spiderman must be destroyed!" He threw a fireball at Spiderman and Spiderman ducked.

"COME ON NOW!" Spiderman whined.

* * *

"Fury has decided to offer me a post on the team if I give him all official records of OsCorp," Henry cooed as Annie glared at him. She felt the spider move around in its container inside her purse. Henry's eyes glittered in the sun and she looked away.

"You just info on Spiderman," Annie hissed at him.

"So what if I do? You can't be hard on a man who is interested in what makes a spider… tick."

The driver turned on the radio.

"Whoever is attacking the city is after Spiderman! There is a man dressed in all black throwing fire at Spiderman!" A witness shouted on the news. Annie froze. Loki found out about Spiderman and wants him dead. Henry looked annoyed as he listened to the report. Fury's assistant was sitting shot gun and noticed Zelda pulling out the small spider container.

"Give this to Fury. Don't let anyone else take it, understand?" Annie handed her the box and opened the car door as they stopped at a red light.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Henry screamed at her.

"Rescuing Spiderman!" Annie replied and tore down the street before hitting the alley where she changed quickly and transformed her necklace into her shield. She tested the air before using her shield as a board as she took off into the sky, an ice path following her. Annie saw a small explosion near Times Square just in time to see Peter rip through the air and smash into a nearby building.

"SPIDERMAN!" Annie screamed and rushed over towards him. Peter pulled off shredded glass and picked himself up.

"You better get Thor down here right now!" Peter yelled at her.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"Because Loki has finally made his appearance."

* * *

Harry was sick and tired of Peter's games. He sat and waited in Fury's office, the news of Loki's return addressed all over CNN.

"I'm very sorry about your father's passing. Is there anything I can, Mr. Osborne?" Fury asked Harry. Harry smirked and pulled his black glove off, his sickly green hand was still recovering from Peter's attack on him at the clock tower. Fury looked at the hand and slowly pulled out his phone from his pocket. He did not trust Harry.

"Oh put your damn phone away, Fury. I know what you're thinking. I killed Peter's stupid girlfriend but I'm not harming anyone anymore. I'm done with Spiderman's games around here. If he wants to be the little hero, fine by me but he already had a chance at fame. I deserve the spotlight now," Harry said. Something exploded from down the block and Fury quickly spun around to see Loki's right hand man sticking onto the glass. The window shattered and Fury covered his face before pulling out his gun and firing every bullet he could at the intruder. The man fired a sleeping dart at Fury and Fury slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Well… look who we have here… if it isn't the little bird that brought us here…" Loki said as he entered the room from behind Harry.

"How…-"

"Oh he broke the window on the other side the floor, I killed everyone who saw so let's just make this quick… I won't kill you, Harry. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Harry asked. Loki snickered and looked over at his friend.

"If you kill Spiderman I'll give you this," Loki said and pulled out a small vile that was filled with a green liquid. Harry took the vile and studied it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A memory eraser. Whoever drinks it will forget a certain person that they ever met them… I think a certain someone should forget a certain person, shouldn't they?" Loki asked as Harry looked up at the TV and saw Annie helping people out of the rubble from Times Square, Spiderman was beside her pulling chunks of cement out of the way. Harry's skin boiled. He hated Spiderman. He wanted him dead.

"Deal."


	6. Kingdom

_Chapter 6_

_Kingdom_

"So Harry Osborne is gone and now we have Stark and Annie in critical condition at the hospital," Fury said as Peter, Thor, and Natasha stood before him. Captain America was at the hospital watching over Annie and Tony to keep them protected from Loki.

"He's alive…" Thor whispered.

"Jane told you, you didn't want to listen," Natasha replied.

"That women who was telling him off was Jane? Wow… she had some sass… Remind me to never mess with her or her psycho friend," Peter said.

"Shut it, your girlfriend is in a coma," Fury said to Peter. Peter sucked in his breath and looked away. "I'm letting you go so you can take over protecting _both _of them. Got it?" Fury commanded him. Peter nodded and left the office area, the glass replaced from the previous attack of Loki two days before. "Now… we need to hunt down Loki and his henchman so my suggestion is to keep Jane on our good side and Natasha you wake up Hawkeye and try to send out signals. He was Loki's last henchman, he should be able to track him."

Thor huffed and picked up his hammer. Natasha nodded and left Fury alone in his office with Thor.

"He died in front of me… I don't understand how he could have tricked us," Thor said to Fury.

"Your brother is incredibly smart, Thor. We are messing with a very big fish at the moment and I need everyone on our team. I may have to get ahold of a few X-Men troops but even that will be a long shot."

"X-Men?" Thor asked.

"An old friend of mine is leader of his little mutant gang of hooligans. That and the fact that we're receiving strange signals from a ship near Mars. We need to handle your brother's problem quickly or Earth will be facing another galactic war. I will not have more people than we need to get involved."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm making a special visit to Chicago for a week once Annie and Tony have recovered. Annie was raised there, she may know a few people who can help us. From what I read, Harry could've been taken there for protection."

"What about the others?"

"They're coming too, if Loki wants war… well we'll have to visit the birthplace of that awful deep dish pizza for war."

* * *

Annie's eyes fluttered open and she rose quickly, the tubes covering her entire body whipped off her and machines started to scream for nurses. Stark rose from his bed and swore.

"Can you for one minute not make any fucking sounds? First you moan for your boyfriend for three days now you suddenly wake up and disturb my nap!" Tony yelled at her.

"Oh go fuck yourself, Tony," Annie hissed. Nurses came pouring in checking Annie.

"ANNIE!" Peter ran in screaming as he took her in his arms. The nurses shoved him away as they tried sticking the tubes back into her body. Annie complained about the tubes and laid back down. Her body agreed with her and her blood circled the tubes. The nurses shrieked as the tubes slowly came undone and Annie's blood shoved the tubes out, blue liquid sprayed the outlining of the tubes. Peter jumped back and Stark started to laugh.

"She's an Avenger alright!" Stark laughed.

"Quiet Mr. Stark, you are no better shape then she is… this is very strange though… Miss. Hill has this happen before?" The head nurse asked Annie.

"My body heals itself, I never need the stupid hospital. Can I go home now?" Annie whined.

"We need to keep you here for observations… You just woke up from a coma!"

"I wasn't in a coma. My body was healing itself so it shut me down for a few days."

"You stay here for the night, we'll take off for Chicago in the morning," Fury said as he walked into the room. "Stark you're staying here as well, your wife is requesting it until you suit is ready."

"Screw you," Stark hissed and fell back asleep.

"Why are we going to Chicago?" Annie asked as she got up from her bed and went to the wardrobe where Peter hung a few outfits for her. She picked out her ripped up jeans and _Breakfast Club _t shirt and threw them on the bed.

"We need to talk to your professor from DePaul," Peter said.

"Why? He doesn't have anything to do with this," Annie replied and pulled off her hospital gown. Fury looked away and Peter turned, his face turning deep red.

"Don't you have any decency, women?" Fury asked her.

"No… not really." Annie turned and Fury looked to see a long blue scar on Annie's back. I outlined her spinal cord and traveled from the tip of her neck to the bottom of her back.

"What happened?" Fury asked her. Annie threw on a black bra and the shirt.

"Experiments. I don't remember much but the government really tore me apart to look at my blood and organs."

"Well your blood is blue…" Peter replied. Annie looked at him darkly.

"I'm also missing my intestines," Annie grinned. Peter coughed and Fury shook his head.

"Aren't you just a mess of trouble," Fury replied.

* * *

The plane ride to Chicago left Thor sick and Hawkeye in a bad mood. Annie sat and watched Stark entertain the group with his story of how he punched Loki before his henchman threw him through a few buildings. He left Rogers close to tears when he reacted the punch.

"Let's just say you're Christian Bale that day and move on," Natasha said and the plane erupted into a fit of laughter as Thor looked around confused.

"Is he another Avenger?" Thor asked Jane.

"Not even close, he's an actor that plays a pretend superhero," Jane replied.

"He is NOT pretend! Batman is the shit, man," Stark shouted and picked up the newspaper. His wife looked at him and rolled her eyes before she went back to reading the paper.

"Oh look! It's Annie's kingdom!" Natasha shouted and Annie looked out the window and saw Sears Tower gleaming, Trump tower sparkling in the sun. She sat back and smiled. She was home again after her parents' death three years ago. She felt Peter grab her hand and she looked at him.

"Your kingdom?"

"Well… let's just say when I was living here, the crime rate was small. I wonder if the city forgot me…" Annie whispered.

"They haven't," Stark replied and pointed at the bridge the place was flying over. Annie looked and saw a large banner reading: _Where is Frozone?" _in red letters.

"That's your superhero name?" Thor asked her.

"Don't ask, they named me after that character from that Disney movie," Annie replied. The plane landed at a small base on the outskirts of the city. Military men greeted them and rushed them into a large limo where the mayor of Chicago was already sitting.

"What brings the Avengers to my city?" The mayor asked.

"We're just here to speak to a Professor Nevilles about Annie," Fury said and looked over at Annie. The mayor's eyes widen.

"Annie Hill? So this is where you gone. You became an Avenger!"

"Yes, mayor."

"The city will be so pleased to hear this! I'm sure you are also here to hunt down Mr. Harry Osborne as well I assume?" The mayor asked Fury as he swirled the wine in his glass.

"So you received the massive alert of his kidnapping?" Fury asked him.

"Of course! The entire world is on the manhunt for him, his father has saved millions of lives with his research."

"The man who caused the last war in New York City is behind it," Fury replied.

"Ah… I was thinking he would be. Well only one report of Harry being seen actually reached my desk. Here-" The mayor handed Fury the file and he opened it and scanned the documents. A small photo of Harry leaving a coffee house fell out and Annie took it and studied it. He dyed his hair black and his eyes were changed to green but his stupid smirk was recognizable. Annie tossed the photo aside and Peter picked it up.

"That's him alright," Annie said and the mayor's face lit up.

"Excellent, then I guess you will need back up for retrieving him?" The mayor asked.

"As of right now, he's not our major problem. Annie's professor is. Can you take us DePaul University?" Fury asked him.

"Of course!" The mayor replied and knocked on the window separating them from the driver. Annie looked out the window and saw the graffiti praising the old her.

"DePaul just ended classes for the day, perhaps you can wait until tomorrow morning? I can schedule a dinner at Rosebud for all of us tonight?" The mayor proposed to Fury.

"We'll be here for a week, why not? Take us to our hotel then."

* * *

Annie walked into her room that she was sharing with Peter according to Stark. She tossed her suitcase into the closet and walked into the room where she dropped her purse. Of course Stark would trick her. There was only one bed in the room. Peter walked in with his two backpacks and laughed at her expression.

"Oh Stark… you have to admit, he's a pretty funny guy," Peter replied. Annie glared at him and kicked his leg. Peter threw his backpacks on the bed and went to look out the window, it wasn't the best view of the city but it would do. Rogers and Hawkeye walked in carrying bags of food. They snickered at Annie and whistled at Peter.

"Someone is getting lucky," Hawkeye winked.

"Better not let Natasha hear that, she'll kick your ass and toss you out a window without your bow to save you," Annie replied.

"If you need anything… I think Tony has some stuff to hook you up with, spidey," Rogers laughed.

"Pigs," Natasha kicked Hawkeye and tossed Annie a bag. "Jane thought you might like it." Annie opened the bag and pulled out a red and black lace bra and underwear. Annie stuffed it back into the bag and threw it back at Natasha.

"And you say they're pigs," Annie hissed.

"Why what was it?" Peter asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned of," Annie replied and Natasha placed the bag on the table and closed the door behind her. Annie groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Why can't people just stay out of my life?" Annie whined. Peter fell back next to her and chuckled.

"Superheroes never have a private life anymore. Just wait, Stark will give word to the press about us," Peter said and kissed her cheek.

"I rather he didn't."

"Well I lost Gwen a year ago and you lost that one kid. He's just trying to help. Besides the people think you died or something. Why not come out saying you're dating Spiderman?"

"What good would that do?"

"Eh give the people something to celebrate about. War is about to start with Loki so let the people have something to be happy about before grief sets in."

Annie stared up at the ceiling and heard Stark and Rogers laughing in the next room. It was close to noon and her stomach rumbled. Peter rolled onto his stomach and looked at his phone.

"So… how about we go to lunch? I never tried deep dish pizza and we haven't gone on our first official date as a couple yet," Peter said.

"I think I know a few shortcuts to Gino's East," Annie whispered and kissed Peter.


	7. A Call to Arms

_Chapter 7_

_A Call to Arms_

The entire city knew their favorite hero returned along with Spiderman. Crowds of people stood outside Michigan Avenue watching Spiderman and Frozone decorate the various buildings in webs of ice. The evening edition of newspapers read: _Frozone is Back With Spiderman! _Of course everyone knew of their relationship when Stark and Rogers appeared on the news for press conference to find Harry OsBorne.

"Sir, what is Spiderman and Frozone's relationship?" A reporter asked.

"Close, in fact they have been dating the past couple of weeks," Stark announced and quickly smiled to the cameras as reporters threw questions at them about Frozone and Spiderman. Peter looked away from the TV as Annie messed with the little candle on the table. She was freezing and melting the wax inside the jar to keep herself occupied.

"You're going to either freeze or set this place on fire. Which one is it?"

"Both…" Annie replied not taking her eyes off the candle.

"What's on your mind? You seemed out of it when you were picking out an outfit with Natasha," Peter asked her. Annie shook her head. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it to see a message. _Rooftop at midnight sound good? _

Annie quickly typed a quick reply and sent it. "Natasha is just asking where we are so she can babysit the morons," Annie said to Peter. He took a sip of champagne that was on the house from the manager of the restaurant.

"Annie… come on…"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired is all."

"You're lying. Your frown when you lie," Peter pointed out. Annie looked up from the candle and frowned.

"I do not… I'm just tired and honestly I'm pretty pissed off Tony announced to the world that you and I are dating," Annie whispered. Peter chuckled and looked around. No one was paying attention to them yet the manager knew Annie from school and waved at them from the front.

"You don't want to be here do you?" Peter asked her.

"I love this restaurant-"

"You know what I mean," Peter replied and Annie's face dropped.

"I haven't been back in years… I really let people down here when I took off and left," Annie replied.

"Where did you go? New York?" Peter asked. "Fury said you were untraceable for six months after you vanished from Chicago. People assumed you were dead."

"I was traveling so what?" Annie replied. Peter sighed and went back to watching her melt and freeze the wax.

"You said you wouldn't keep secrets… that's why I trusted you so much," Peter replied. Annie looked at him, her lip twitched. She leaned in and Peter did the same.

"I was at Xavier Institute For Higher Learners," She whispered.

"Wait… as in Charles Xavier's school? The mutant school Fury was talking about? Why?"

"Some things are better left until everyone knows the whole story, Peter," She replied.

"Fury doesn't know why?"

"Nope. Only one other person knows."

"Who?"

"My half-sister," Annie replied.

* * *

She waited until Peter was fast asleep before throwing on jeans, and a jacket. She quietly walked past Stark's room and took the stairs up to the rooftop of the hotel.

"So you finally decide to show your ugly mug and with one of the top popular superheroes too. Aren't we creative…" A voice said and Annie smiled.

"Nice to see you too… How long has it been two months?"

"Eh, it seems longer." The women appeared from out of the dark, her blond hair falling past her shoulders. Her face looked tired beyond belief and her clothes were wrinkled from a long day of hard work. Annie rushed forward and hugged the women tightly. "Missed you too, sis."

"You cannot believe the shit I've been through the past few months, Raven," Annie replied.

"I can believe, trust me. Charles has us working to the bone on the vanishing Mutants case."

"Mutants are vanishing?" Annie asked.

"All the ones created by Dr. Nevilles himself," Raven replied.

"Loki must be behind it then… he's trying to find my weakness."

"If you keep hanging around Parker he'll just use him."

"How-"

"Sweetie don't even. Fury tells Charles everything and I also did some research."

"Have you found any information?"

"Nothing really except a faint trace of Osborne near United Center."

"That was already shot down…" Annie turned around and kicked a lone brick.

"Doesn't that Foster women have something to track Thor's brother?"

"No, he can't be traced. Everyone thought he died over a year ago."

Raven clicked her tongue and scratched her head. She loved Annie to death and didn't want this bothersome creature hunting her down but why did he kidnap the Osborne kid?

"Annie?"

"Yeah?'

"I did find out something though… about this Loki character," Raven replied.

"What?"

"He has a battle ship near Mars ready to attack at any moment." Annie turned and looked at her best friend. "Charles and Nick are calling for a Call to Arms with President Obama. We're trying to gather up as many suitable Mutants for battle preparations but the amount of soldiers or creatures on that ship is unknown. It's been there for a few weeks, maybe even months."

"Over a year…" Annie whispered.

"Possibly."

"So we're working with the X-Men now?"

"Starting tomorrow it'll be official with the government," Raven replied.

"At least I got my best friend by my side," Annie said and wrapped her arm around Raven's. They both smiled and looked up at the stars.

"One day… I want to find someone who will honestly love me like you do," Raven replied.

"Just think, they'll find your blue skin very kinky in bed," Annie giggled and winked and Raven shoved her away.

"I also have something for you from Charles," Raven said and handed her a silver box. Annie took it and opened it to see silver gloves with blue swirls as a decoration. She pulled out a silver card.

"_Not every Mutant was created to be heroes. Remember who the real enemy is. X." _

* * *

Loki held a syringe in front of Harry like a dagger.

"What will it do?" Harry asked.

"Make you a god," Loki replied. His partner in crime stood in the corner looking out the window.

"Oh come on, Bucky, be more happy for this kid." Bucky turned and waved his finger around with a straight face. Loki rolled his eyes. "No wonder why people hate you. You're never full of excitement these days… lighten up a bit," Loki said and turned to face Harry.

"Could this kill me?"

"Possibly," Loki replied as the syringe was inches from Harry's skin. "It will fight back and try to take control of your body. Just let it for a second, throw it off guard and take control again. It'll never win then." Loki plunged the syringe and pushed the virus into Harry's bloodstream. At first Harry felt calm and relaxed. Loki stepped back and Bucky stood next to him watching Harry. Harry pulled on the restraints quickly as the virus made his skin bubble.

He was standing in the forest when he saw a women wearing white. Her hair was the color of snow and her eyes a bright green.

"Who are you?" The women asked him.

"I'm Harry OsBorne, head of OsCorp," Harry replied.

"Who are you?"

"I just told you, I'm Harry-"

"Who are you?"

Harry's hand flinched. "Look lady-"

"If you don't know who you are, how can I possibly tell you who I am?" The women asked. Harry froze.

"I'm…" He looked down at his hands. They were green. "I'm… Goblin."

"I'm Azael."

"Good to know, why are you here?"

"You were injected with a virus that could possibly damage every nerve cell in your body, destroy your state of mind or even kill you if it is strong enough," Azael replied.

"I was already told this? Are you even real? Is this just a dream?"

"Life doesn't always end with a happy ending, Harry. In dreams we can sift through our deepest desires or uttermost fears but you Harry, are in a reality nightmare," Azael cooed and vanished into thin air. That's when the screaming start and Harry turned to see Gwen Stacy's broken body dangling in mid air.

"HARRY HELP ME!" The screaming cried out. Harry ran from the body and continued towards the voice until he hit an invisible barrier. It felt like glass to the touch and he looked to see Gwen's face instead of his own reflection.

"Why?" She asked him. "Why did you let me die?"

He screamed and shut his eyes, the screaming continued as other voices cried out for his help. He looked up to see Annie's reflection snickering at him.

"Who would want you? Spiderman is strong and you're just weak," Annie mocked him.

"No… no!" Harry cried and covered his ears as Annie's scream echoed throughout the forest. It continued for what seemed like hours when her voice grew quiet and he heard a loud crack. He looked up to see Annie's body on the ground, her neck broken from the fall. Peter stood over her crying and looked at him. Harry looked down and saw in his hand was a silver glove with swirls. One of Annie's gloves was missing. Peter looked up and saw the glove in Harry's hand.

"You did this! You killed Annie!" Peter cried out and Harry felt a sharp hot pain go through his chest as he was pulled back and the screaming continued. He fell to his knees and covered his ears. The pain, the screaming, Annie's death. He couldn't take. He started to scream and beg to make everything stop.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP! WAKE UP!" Harry screamed. All at once it stopped and his world was covered in darkness.


End file.
